A Drabble a Day: Lily's Story
by KatieBellaTrix
Summary: Lily Luna Potter is not your average girl. Besides having famous parents, she is somewhat of an oddity herself. This is her story one drabble, one day at a time. Not your average Hogwarts story. my FIRST fanfic. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1: Mail Time

**A/N: This is my first fanfic ever. Please review. I am basically writing young Lily Potter's story ( daughter of Harry and Ginny) in drabble format, with no more than 110 words and no less than 90. If I get enough reviews I will continue the story. All comments are welcome. Thanks!**

* * *

The little red-headed girl sat on the window seat in the empty kitchen.

"Why not have a waffle while you wait, darling," suggested Ginny, standing up.

"I'm not hungry," replied the daughter, not taking her eyes of the horizon.

"I am." said James as he strolled into the room. "Are you waiting for the letter again?" he added with a look at his sister.

"_James_ –" started Ginny, but she was cut off by a scream.

"It's here!" said Lily taking the envelope addressed to her. She opened it, and her heart jumped when she read, 'I am pleased to inform you…'


	2. Chapter 2: Telling Dad

**A/N : Thanks to those who reviewed it really encouraged me. I hope you like where I take it. I am open for all suggestions of where the story should go. I'm not sure yet, but further on, I might add some one shots. Tell me what you think.**

**

* * *

**

"Did you miss me?" Harry asked as he pushed open the front door.

"Daddy! Daddy! Guess what came today!" The high pitched screech reached the man's ears before his daughter came into view.

"Let me guess… a hippogriff?" he teased.

"_Daddy!"_ laughed Lily.

"No, well how about that pygmypuff you wanted?"

"_Daadd… _it was my letter!" exclaimed Lily unable to contain herself.

"Of course! What was I thinking?" answered Harry with a smile as he kissed his daughters flaming red hair.

"Well it looks like we're going to have take a special little someone shopping." the man said over his daughter to his wife who was smiling in the doorframe.


	3. Chapter 3: Floo Powder

**A/N: Thanks to all of those who read this story. As it's my first, it means a lot. Reviews make me smile! Enjoy!**

* * *

Lily took a handful of floo powder anxiously. She wasn't sure how this was going to turn out.

"Just step into the fire dear," her mother said encouragingly.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" asked James suddenly from behind her.

"Don't listen to him Lily, just step right into the fire." Ginny said ignoring her oldest son.

Taking her mother's lead, she too ignored her older brother. With a gulp, Lily took a deep breath and stepped into the roaring fire.

"Hey, this isn't so bad!" she said followed by a rush of green flame. She had left Godric's Hallow.


	4. Chapter 4: Where First?

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed, subscribed or added this story to favorites. I appreciate more than you know. Keep an eye out for more stories from me. Much love, Katie**

"See that wasn't so bad, was it?" asked her mother as she stepped out of the fire.

"Yeah, Lils, you were worrying for nothing." echoed James.

"Enough, James." said Harry with a sigh, "now, who wants to go shopping?"

"I do!" exclaimed Lily.

"Me too," said Ginny taking her daughters hand, "where should we go first?"

"Ollivanders!" Lily said without hesitation. "Where else?"

"Point taken." said her father as he lead the family to the exit of the Leaky Cauldron.

The family trooped out. Harry was first with James, and his younger, quieter son Albus, which left Ginny and Lily taking their time, soaking up the moment.


	5. Chapter 5: Anxiety

**A/N: Hey guys. Before I get to the latest update I just wanted to let you all know that my new story, What Lies Ahead, is now out. Please read and review, it's my first actual story not in drabble form. Thanks for all your support. If I get 5 more reviews I'll add two chapters tomorrow. Positive and negative are both welcome.**

* * *

As the family made their way down Diagon Alley, they naturally attracted stares. However, much the public's dismay, they never acknowledges them, instead they were focused on the task ahead: shopping.

True to their word, Ollivander's was the first stop. Only Lily and her mother went in, while the boys headed to check out quidditch supplies. As the pushed the door open, the bell rang and the little girls heart race became erratic.

"Calm down honey," said Ginny, giving her daughter's hand a squeeze. "It's going to be okay."

And with that, the same Ollivander that had made her parent's wands, stepped into view to look at Lily.


	6. Chapter 6: Ollivander

**A/N: Hey guys. PLEASE, please, please, please review! Positive or negative it doesn't matter! Now, I'm done begging, and merely suggestion you checkout my new story, What Lies Ahead. Enjoy!**

Ollivander's withered hand tapped the countertop gently as he assessed the mother and daughter before him.

"It's good to see you again, Mrs. Potter," he said addressing the woman before him. "And who do we have here?" he asked, his gaze shifting to take in the young girl before him."

"Mr. Ollivander, this is my daughter Lily. We want to purchase her first wand." Ginny said.

"I see. Well then, let's get started. Here try this." Ollivander said handing Lily a wand, before immediatly snatching it back.

And so it continued for what felt like forever. Eventually, Lily's hand tingled and warmth spread throughout her arm.

* * *


	7. Chapter 7: Not As It Seems

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who has been reading. It means so much to me. Show the same courtesy to "What Lies Ahead" please. thanks. On with the story.**

Excitement lit the eyes of the woman who sat in the corner of the tiny shop, as her daughter tried wand after wand. She could tell her daughter was starting to feel dejected and Ginny hoped she would find her wand soon.

"Ooh Mom!" squealed Lily, as sensations traveled up her arm, "it tickles."

"Congrats, sweetheart. You finally found your wand," Ginny complemented her daughter.

As she made her way from the corner where she sat to the counter, the wand maker eyed her carefully.

"How much do I owe you Sir?" she asked as her daughter eyed the wand with obvious pleasure.

"There might be some complications," Ollivander replied.


	8. Chapter 8: Complications

**A/N: All your views, subscriptions and favorites make me smile. I'm glad you liked the last chapter, I did too. Here's the next one.**

"What do you mean _complications_?" Ginny demanded with an anxious glance towards her daughter.

"Well, your daughter here has picked a wand with no core," Ollivander explained patiently.

"Is something wrong Mom?" asked Lily, pulling on her mother's sleeve.

"Hold on honey, let us talk," replied the mother as she rubbed her temples. Then, she turned to Ollivander and asked, "How can a wand be made with no core?"

"Sometimes the wood rejects the core, and becomes only wood," the wand maker answered swiftly.

Sighing, Ginny looked in the wand makers eyes and asked, "Will it affect her magic?"

"Yes."

**A/N: What did you think? I kinda like this one. Please REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9: What's Going On?

**A/N: I like the comments. Keep it up. I'll answer some of them at the bottom; I don't want to spoil what you'll read in five seconds anyway. :] Enjoy!**

Harry Potter rushed into the tiny shop to see his wife standing at the counter with her back to the door. He went up behind her and placed his arm around her shoulder. "What's going on Ginny?"

"I don't know. I was waiting for you." she replied, still not turning around.

With no answers from his wife, Harry turned to the wand maker. "Mr. Ollivander, can you _please_ tell me what's going on here?"

"Well, I'm sure you've heard by now that your daughter and a wand without a core have been matched. I'm sure you've also heard, that it will indeed affect her magic.

"In what way?" Harry urged.

**A/N: Me again. I wanted to reveal how it's going to affect her but a word limits a word limit. I want to stay true to the drabble form. Anyway, Lily will not be getting a new wand. Her and this wand are meant to be. Besides, you still don't know how it's going to affect her yet. I do. REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10: Correspondance

**A/N: I know, I know, I already updated today, but I have been getting more reviews and adds as favorites and subscription, I was so happy, I decided to write another chapter. Keep up the Reviews. You guys make my day!**

"It will make her magic stronger," said Ollivander simply, "because there is no core, her magic will go straight through the wand with no core to dilute it," he finished before anyone could interrupt.

Ginny recovered first. "Is it safe?" she asked with a look towards the doorway where her children stood.

"Yes, if it is used correctly. She will need specialized training once she gets to school."

Harry finally spoke. "I can arrange that," he assured his wife and the wand maker.

"I too, will be in correspondence with Professor McGonagall," the wand maker told the anxious parents. "It will all work out in the end."


	11. Chapter 11: Unexpected

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who has read my story. I really appreciate it. I updated twice yesterday so if you missed the latest chapter, check it out before reading this one or it won't make sense. As always, enjoy!**

Professor Minerva McGonagall was not as young as she used to be. Regardless, she could not leave Hogwarts, her home for 50 years now. As she sat in her study one morning she heard a rapping on the window.

She heaved herself out of her chair to let the bird in. She untied the scroll attached to his leg, and set the bird off again.

The letter read,

_Dear Professor McGonagall, _

_My daughter, Lily Luna Potter, has received a wand with no core. Mr. Ollivander has informed us that she will need specialized training. He has assured me that he will be in correspondence with you shortly._

_Regards,_

_Harry Potter_

**A/N: This chapter was better the first time I wrote it, however it was at 130 words so I had to cut down. REVIEW and tell me what you think.**


	12. Chapter 12: Mail Time Again

**A/N: Hey guys, I've been getting comments lately about making it longer. I have added a poll to my profile so vote for whether I should keep the drabble format or go for something longer. This one will be the letter from Ollivander. Enjoy.**

_Dearest Minerva,_

_I know this is unexpected, but my correspondence is necessary. You may already know that yesterday Mrs. Potter and her daughter arrived at my shop in search of a wand. The girl, I believe her name is Lily, chose a wand with no core. You are aware that this means her magic will be much stronger and more uncontrollable at times. It is quite necessary that this girl receive individual lessons if she ever wants to control her powers. Mr. Potter has assured me that he will also be in contact. Please respond with the name of a teacher whom I can send recommendations for lessons._

_Truly,_

_Ollivander_


	13. Chapter 13: Freak

**A/N: I've been having problems with the poll so I took it down. just review telling me if I should keep drabble format or make the chapters longer. In any case, I meant to say last time but I forgot that I didn't like the last two chapters but I felt like I needed them for plot. So it will get better from here on. This one's from Lily's POV again, which is my favorite to do. so enjoy!**

I felt like a freak. How could this happen to me. I will never be able to erase the look on my brothers face when they found out what happened or the look on mom's face when Ollivander told her what was going on.

Dad wrote to Professor McGonagall as soon as we got home. He said that it would all work out in the end. James warned me that our headmistress was mean, but then Dad yelled at him so loud, I doubt he'll ever mention her again. Last night, she wrote back. There was a letter for me and a letter for mom and dad.

**A/N: I really want to continue this ASAP so I might update later today. **


	14. Chapter 14: Letters

As Lily watched her mother read the letter she was more than relieved to see a smile creep upon the woman's face. What the girl didn't know was that there was a letter for her too, that is until her mother held it out to her.

"You're lucky to have such a great headmistress, Lily." said Ginny seriously.

And deep down, Lily knew she was right, even though she had heard all the stories from James. In the letter was news that would change the girl's journey at Hogwarts. She wouldn't take any classes until the headmistress was satisfied she was ready. Lily couldn't help wondering if she would ever be ready.

**A/N: Ehh. Not so great I know. I like it better than the last chapter where I went into her head. I like this way better. Tell me what you think. **


	15. Chapter 15: Anything

**A/N: Sorry for not updating yesterday. Internet problems. They suck. In any case, I'll probably update twice today. Keep your eyes out. **

When Minerva McGonagall wrote the letter to the daughter of her favorite pupil, she never knew the impact that it would have on the girl. For weeks leading up until her journey from King's Cross Lily could do nothing but think of the letter. The kind words mixed with strict warnings had her feeling both excited and anxious.

"Are you almost packed?" Ginny asked as she peeked into her daughter's room on the eve of the journey to Hogwarts.

"Mom –," the girl started.

"Yeah?"

"Never mind."

Sighing, the mother walked into the room and sat on Lily's bed. "You know you can tell me anything," she reminded her daughter.

**A/N: Next chapter Lily will tell Ginny what the letter said, so you will find out. Thanks for the comments, keep them coming. I've had a drop in hits though, so keep reading. I promise I'm trying! **


	16. Chapter 16: Potential

"Why does she want to teach me?"

"She sees potential, honey. This is a good thing. I promise."

"How can she potential if she hasn't met me?" Lily persisted.

"There's potential in your situation," Ginny clarified, but after seeing her daughter's face she added hastily, "but once she sees you, she won't just see potential, she'll see how special you are."

"When you say special… do you mean weird?"

"Of course not. You are a special little girl, wand or not. And you should be proud to have such a unique wand. I don't know anyone but you who has the magical ability to not need a core."

"Thanks Mom."

**A/N: Aww. I actually kind of like it. I love the Ginny / Lily relationship. **


	17. Chapter 17: King's Cross

**A/N: Thanks to everyone whose been reading. I'm getting excited about the chapters to come.**

Muggles stared as the family of five made their way through King's Cross. And for good reason. They were pushing three large carts stacked high with trunks and books, and even owls hooting wildly. The family didn't seem to notice they walked purposefully to their destination: the space between platforms 9 and 10.

"Go first boys," the man said to the two boys who were as different as they were similar. Both had jet black hair but the difference in size was astounding. One was long and lanky, the other short and broad. Nevertheless, they took the same stride through the solid wall.

"Your turn now, Lily. Good Luck."


	18. Chapter 18: Ready?

**A/N: I liked the last chapter and I like this one as well. Hope you do too. Enjoy!**

Lily squeezed her mother's hand tightly before releasing ever so slightly at the whimper that came from the woman standing next to her. She smiled. Her mom was one tough woman, but jeez, she couldn't take a hand squeeze.

"Ready?" Ginny asked her daughter.

"Uh…" was all the little girl could answer.

"Let's go," and with that they started running towards the solid wall between platforms 9 and 10.

Lily watched in amazement as platform 9 ¾ materialized in front of her eyes. She could see her brothers and father standing a few feet away talking to her aunt and uncle.


	19. Chapter 19: About That

The girl ran up and gave the woman with bushy hair an enormous hug. She then turned to the redheaded man turn to her right and hugged him earnestly.

As she pulled away she asked, "Where's Hugo?"

Hermione laughed before she replied, "Rose is helping him get his stuff on the train, why don't you go find them?"

As Lily ran away, Ginny and Harry caught up to their friends. "Where is she off too?" Ginny asked.

"She's looking for Rose and Hugo, I'm sure she'll find your boys while she's looking. Is she as excited as Hugo?"

"She's worried about the whole wand thing."

"About that, I did research."

**A/N: She's Hermione, of course she did research. Hogwarts is coming I promise but I love these family chapters, plus I need them for plot. So be patient with me. Thanks to my amazing understanding beta, felineyx!**


	20. Chapter 20: Research

"Research?!" Ron asked his wife, "you didn't tell me you did research!"

"Well, you're not the one who needs to know," Hermione replied curtly. "Anyway, I went to the library and did some research," she finished as if she hadn't been interrupted.

"And…!" Ginny said impatiently.

"Her wand will as powerful as Harry's was against Voldemort's, except it won't be restricted to only one wand, it will be that powerful all the time. I also found that McGonagall will have to teach her to master her magic, which requires tons of control, it's very hard to do."

"If anyone can do it, Lily can," said Harry confidently.


	21. Chapter 21: Goodbyes

"Did you find out if it was dangerous?" Ginny said, not comforted be her husbands prior statement.

"That's hard to say. If she can't control her magic, then yes it will be dangerous, but I agree with Harry. Lily can do this," finished Hermione.

Just then, two little redheads came running towards their parents.

"Hey Hugo," Harry greeted his nephew, "are you guys excited?"

"Yes!" the cousins said in unison.

"Good. Because the train looks like it's about to leave," Ron pointed out.

"You better get on!" exclaimed Ginny. "Good luck my love. You'll do great. Write!"

"Love you honey. We'll miss you," was all Harry could manage.

**A/N: I kinda wish that the goodbyes were longer but I wanted to move on. Hogwarts Express is next! REVIEW!**


	22. Chapter 22: Visitor

**A/N: Sorry for the lack of updates. Real life gets in the way. In any case, I'll probably keep updating Monday – Friday and not weekends. So here's the next installment. I hope you like it. **

The little girl started blankly out the window as her cousin sat beside her reading a magazine. A knock on the door startled both the children as they turned to see the sound of the noise.

A girl with short blonde hair had knocked on, and opened the door. "Is anyone sitting here?" she asked shyly, gesturing towards the empty seats, "I don't have anywhere else to go."

"No, have a seat," supplied Lily looking at her cousin to make sure her invitation was acceptable.

Hugo smiled at their visitor and asked, "Hey, do I know you from somewhere?"


	23. Chapter 23: Familiar

**A/N: We're getting to the good parts I promise. However, half the fun is getting there. Enjoy!**

"Yes. I recognized you too," the strange girl supplied. "Don't you remember me?"

"Yes," was all Hugo could manage.

"Hugo, who is she?" Lily whispered, put-out that they were ignoring her.

"You know her too Lily. Look at her. Doesn't she look familiar?"

"Oh. My. Gosh. Aren't you the girl from that picture mom showed us?" Lily asked.

"That depends," replied the girl nonchalantly, like she had this conversation every day, "what picture?"

"You look exactly like Aunt Luna!" said Hugo, finally putting the name to the face.

"I didn't know she had kids," Lily said.

"I didn't."

**A/N: I know. Let me just tell you that I didn't originally plan it to happen this way. If you all hate it, give it another chapter, tell me and then I'll go with the original plan. I think this is more interesting. **


	24. Chapter 24: Revealed

**A/N: Comment with what you think about the new plot developments. I'm interested to hear what you have to say. **

"You didn't?" pondered Lily. "Wait, that means, you're the girl from the picture?"

"Yes."

"I'm named after you," Lily continued, confused. "How come Mom never told me you were going to be here? And why do you look like a first year?"

"She didn't know, and I transfigured myself," Luna Lovegood said. "Daddy always said that if your keeping a secret, it's best to tell noone."

Hugo finally found his voice. "Why would you do that?"

"I'm on a mission from Professor McGonagall. It's odd. I never got the impression she liked me," Luna added thoughtfully.

"Are you going to stay with us?" Lily wondered aloud.

"A mission's a mission."

**A/N: So tell me what you think. I told you - half the fun is getting there. **

**P.S. I know no one is two words but i needed it to be one. so don't tell me. kthanks**


	25. Chapter 25: Blibbering Humdinger

**A/N: Okay. I could of a dns chould of posted this earlier but I thought I did and I didn't... idk. so sorry. My actual apology is in the next chapter which will be up tomorrow. I will be going regularly now after 2 weeks of nothing.. forgive me..... Thanks for the comments and adding me to your alerts. **

"But what's the mission?" Lily persisted her namesake.

"No one knows my mission, unless of course, they wear a helmet embellished with gurdyroots. Daddy discovered that they have mind reading powers," continued Luna in a singsong voice.

"Can't you tell us why you're our age?" Hugo asked, choosing to ignore her last statement.

"Well, I guess I could tell you that you'll be seeing a lot of me."

"Are you going to be in our classes?" asked Lily.

"Nope, but that doesn't mean you won't see me around. I'll be as common as a blibbering humdinger."

**A/N: Thanks to my amazing beta whose really helped with these last two chapters. Without her Luna would be even more OOC. And please review. **


	26. Chapter 26: Hogsmeade Station

**A/N: I know it's been forever. Forgive me. School has been absolutely crazy. There were tons of projects and I needed to finish them, but I promise to be on a lot more now.**

The Hogwarts Express slowed down before finally coming to stop. Lily had changed and was making her way through the corridors of the train having lost her cousin and Luna Lovegood in the shuffle several minutes before. She was just starting to feel claustrophobic when she was shoved through the door and into the moonlit platform at Hogsmeade station.

"Firs' years ov'r hear!" came a booming voice. Lily was comforted with the sense of direction and assuredness it provided.

"Four to a boat please. Four to a boat," was ringing in the air in the voice of what she knew was Hagrid, even though she had never met him.

**A/N: slow chapter.. I still like it… the narratives are easiest for me to write, so I have the most fun writing them.. tell me what you think please!**


	27. Chapter 27: Arriving

**A/N: Thank you for all your encouraging comments and messages. I love them. I truly love writing this and I want to start working on more projects soon after school ****settles down a bit. As always enjoy!**

* * *

Hogwarts Castle loomed ominously in the distance. Lily knew that it was silly to be scared of it, but she couldn't help but be anxious. She had heard her mother and father talking to her brothers about the events at Hogwarts long ago, when she was supposed to be sleeping. However, its dark history didn't show on the outside. There was no way to describe it but majestic.

Just as the girl's nerves started to settle, the great oak doors swung forward and a young woman with flowing brown hair appeared in the precise center of the doorway.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: I know, I know it seems so short, 98 words. I really wanted to capture the moment and the next chapter will be more informative, but I like these descriptive chapters… tell me what you think… and I am open to any suggestions for the story, I know there are really creative people out there and I would like to hear what you think. **


	28. Chapter 28: Rules

**A/N: I know, I know I fell behind a bit, I'm trying! BTW, I do read every single review and message but don't respond because I want to save it for the story. However, don't think I'm not reading them. I love them. keep them coming! Enjoy!**

Professor Nodyl strode into the entrance hall and turned around to face the anxious students. She studied each of their faces, seeing if she could locate the face of the student the teachers room had been a buzz about, with no success. Defeated, she faced the students.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. My name is Professor Nodyl and in just a few minutes you will pass through those doors into the great hall to be sorted into houses. You will find that during your years here your house will become like your family. While our students find themselves enjoying various freedoms, there are also rules, which must be obeyed, and consequences if they are not."

**A/N: Another descriptive sort of one. Hope you enjoyed it. More action next. Pinky Promise!**


	29. Chapter 29: Aware

**A/N: Before I started with this chapter, I just wanted to throw out there that I pronounce Nodyl like noodle. just something I wanted to say. Anyway, more action as promised. Enjoy!**

Silence filled the Entrance Hall as Professor Nodyl finished her speech. Lily was relieved that she was done talking, for some reason, she couldn't exactly pinpoint, Nodyl made her extremely anxious. Sighing she looked around for her still absent cousin.

Just as she saw Hugo standing in the back of the hall, a loud, crisp voice called her name.

"Lily Potter?"

As the girl raised her hand every single face in the Entrance Hall found hers.

"Yes?" she answered hesitantly, acutely aware that everyone was still staring.

"Come with me."

**A/N: Cliffy hanger. woo. anyways, I wanted to offer you guys something. Suggest a chapter title and I might just use it in the chapter after next. Anything you can think off, even more than one… I am open to anything. I look forward to seeing some suggestions so don't let me down. REVIEW!**


	30. Chapter 30: Statues

Lily followed a lady who was older, and taller then Nodyl, with similar hair in a tight bun. They walked in silence for several minutes before arriving at their final destination. A single statue of a gargoyle stood before the two people.

"Piskywhisky," mumbled McGonagall and the statue jumped aside, leaving her enough space to lead her young student through.

At the top of the staircase, was a door, which McGonagall didn't hesitate in opening. She walked behind the desk and stood, gesturing toward the seat opposite her to Lily.

Lily took a seat, and after a moment asked, "What's going on, Professor?"

**A/N: Another cliffy. I saved the authors note for the end. I'm glad you guys liked chapter 28, I loved all the reviews. Keep the chapter title suggestions coming and I'll use as many as I can. Pinky Promise. Tell me what you think. The story will pick up from now on. See you Monday!**


	31. Chapter 31: Clarification

"I assume you are aware that you will be having private lessons with me this year," began Professor McGonagall, "I wanted to talk to you regarding your schedule here."

Lily just stared. She didn't know how to respond, the letter McGonagall had written was much softer than McGonagall in person.

"You will be sorted with your classmates, however you will not take classes with them. After breakfast tomorrow the others will receive schedules, you will report here. Any questions?"

"No, ma'am," was all the girl could muster.

"Good, let's go to the sorting, before they start without us."

**A/N: I couldn't bear to miss the sorting, so I'm showing it. Next chapter, I promise. Also, thanks for the reviews, but try and make them more specific, so I know what you like and don't like. Reviews and chapter titles pleaseee! Thanks!**


	32. Chapter 32: Anticipation

**A/N: Sorry for no update yesterday… I wasn't feeling good. Either way, I'm here now. I hope you like this one. Enjoy!**

The Great Hall was quivering with anticipation as the sorting hat, opened at the brim and sang:

_We're back here for another year,_

_This place where knowledge lives,_

_Keep lazy away, cunning near,_

_As you're sorted with your peers._

_Where do you belong?_

_Is it with your family tree?_

_I'll tell you with this song,_

_Make the right choice or you'll suffer long._

_Gryffindor for the gallant, brave,_

_Slytherin, cunning and strong,_

_Ravenclaws hold knowledge close,_

_Hufflepuffs value friendship most,_

_So come close, my friends,_

_Don't shy away,_

_Or your journey here will meet an end,_

_That's it, I'm done,_

_No more knowledge left to lend. _

**A/N: Tell me what you think. The actual sorting is coming tommarrow. REVEIW! please please** **please.**


	33. Chapter 33: Sorting

**A/N: Here it is: the long awaited Sorting! Enjoy!**

When the song finished the hall erupted in cheers which lasted only until Professor Nodyl stood up and pulled out a parchment. Each of the incoming first years collectively held their breaths as the first name was called.

"Gracie Ambartsimpson," Nodyl called. A shy girl with two French braids stumped forward and put the hat on so that it was covering her eyes.

Moments later, the hat called out, "Gryffindor!" Cheers erupted form the table adorned in red at the end of the hall.

And so it continued, with Hugo going to Gryffindor with his cousins and sister. Finally, it was Lily's turn.

**A/N: yeah, I know, a cliffy. I should of mentioned that this is sorting part one! hehe. REVIEW! I hope I did it justice!**


	34. Chapter 34: Decisions

**A/N: Wow, thanks for all the reviews, both good and bad. I appreciate them all. I'll say more at the end. For now… Enjoy!**

Lily stepped up to the stool slowly. She could feel the eyes burning into the back of her head. She turned around slowly to face the hall and sat, putting the sorting hat on her head.

"Potter I see?" asked the sorting hat smugly. "There's a lot to think about here. Each house is calling to you. But where to you belong?" the hat continued.

Lily felt the butterflies building in her stomach. All her insecurities came flooding back.

"Alright, alright. How about…." it whispered in her ear. Then to the entire hall it exclaimed, "GRYFFINDOR!"

**A/N: First, I know it's cliché but it's what I wanted. Second, I plan on continuing it, at least until summer, where I'll probably take a break. Third, I did this story in drabble format for a reason. I understand that their short, but I warned you, it is called "A Drabble A Day." Fourth, people who like the ideas, I am working on another story not in drabble format, so keep your eyes out for that. Finally, this is probably longer than the chapter, so REVIEW!**


	35. Chapter 35: Contemplating

Lily dragged her speared pancakes over the syrup left on her plate contemplating what was in store for her today. She was one of the only ones left in the Great Hall, the only exceptions some older students who had a free today. With one last piece of pancake in her mouth, she pushed away from the table just as the clock struck 9.

Making her way through the empty corridors, the girl stopped as she reached the statue shown to her yesterday. Mumbling the password she stepped onto the moving spiral staircase and walked to the oak door.

Just as she stretched her hand out to knock, a voice called from within, "Come in."


	36. Chapter 36: Surprise

As the door opened, it revealed two women. Not just the one the young girl was expecting. However, both were familiar and she entered timidly.

"Take a seat," said the same voice that invited her in.

Lily sat, too stunned to speak. She looked from one face to the other. One looked happy, and content, albeit dreamy. The other was stern, slightly annoyed and looked as if she would like to get on with it.

When the silence got to be too much, Lily cleared her throat loudly. Both women looked at her, and Luna looked slightly surprised.

"I guess your wondering what we're all doing here," Professor McGonagall started.

**A/N: Yeah, no authors note yesterday. Please comment, I love hearing what everyone says even if I don't reply. Thanks. **


	37. Chapter 37: Ominous

**A/N: Okay, Lily is Harry and Ginny's daughter. Not Luna's. **

All Lily could do was nod, as Professor McGonagall awaited a response. Luna, who seemed to be daydreaming before, was now in the present, and looking at the professor expectantly.

"Well, I've heard, that you too have met, "gestured McGonagall, "that's good. It will make today easier to swallow."

She paused, giving Lily the time to absorb the ominous tone to the prior statement.

"Ms. Lovegood has confessed that she confided in you the fact that she was on a mission when you encountered her. I had given her specific instructions not to say anything, however she guessed, correctly so, that this mission concerned you."

**A/N: For what I hope is the last time, this is a DRABBLE series. Yes, the chapters are short, that's why it's called a DRABBLE! So, I love reviews, and encourage them greatly, but please, stop asking me to make the chapter longer. I won't. **


	38. Chapter 38: No One

**A/N: Sorry this is so late.**

Lily just stared. She never guessed that the mission Luna was talking about had to do with her.

Professor McGonagall let her adjust to the news before continuing, "I asked Ms. Lovegood to keep this a secret, and I am requesting the same from you. You are not to tell anyone, not even Mr. Weasley who already met Luna. He will know in good time."

Lily nodded.

"You have probably correctly surmised that you have been here because of your unique ability to use a wand without a core. That talent will be a great help in the coming weeks. But first, we must train."

**A/N: Okay, so sorry about no updates that end of last week. I was having a rough time, if you couldn't tell by the authors note last time. I just wanted to say, I LOVE reviews, so keep them coming, when I get to 100, I'll even write a regular length chapter, and it will be good (I've already started it) so REVIEW!**


	39. Chapter 39: Letters Again

Dear Mom and Daddy,

I had my first lesson with Professor McGonagall today. It was more like an orientation session then a lesson. She say's we'll really start tomorrow. I also met your friend Luna. Why didn't you tell me about her? She's really nice, but kind of strange. She's going to help me restrain my magic too.

I have to learn how to control my magic so that I can help with the mission. Will someone _please_ tell me what this mission is? If it's about me I deserve to know. Professor McGonagall told me she'll tell me when the time comes, but I know you know.

Love,

Lily

**A/N: 87 reviews. I love and read them all. 13 more before I do a long chapter. Who knows, if that goes well, I'll do a long chapter every other day. *winks* so REVIEW!**


	40. Chapter 40: Questions

A little girl curled up against her headboard in the empty dormitory. Staring out of the window, all the thoughts of the day came back including all the questions she had. "When will I use magic?" she thought. "And what will everyone else think?"

She didn't need to wait long to find the answer to her second question. The dormitory door swung open and Gracie, a girl in her year came walking in. When she spotted Lily, she stopped abruptly and said "Oh!"

"Where were you today?" Gracie asked, "Aren't we supposed to be in the same classes?"

Lily looked up and replied, "I was in the headmistress's office."

**A/N: I wanted to make this chapter longer, but I don't have 100 reviews yet. Anyways, thanks to everyone who reads, adds me as alerts and favorites. But I really love people who REVIEW!**


	41. Chapter 41: Curiosity

"Oh," said Gracie, clearly surprised. "Why?" It was clear she was unable to contain her curiosity.

Lily hesitated as an internal battle raged inside her. Should she tell the truth about her wand?

She settled with saying, "She wants to tutor me before I go to your classes."

"Oh," replied the other girl, with the curiosity still raging beneath her eyes. "When will you come to my classes? I wish you could be there, the  
teachers are really strange, and the other kids are kind of mean, and –"

"I'm not sure when I'll join your classes. But could you tell me what they're like?"

**A/N: Okay, 7 more reviews and you get a long chapter. I got a few reviews yesterday and they make me smile.**


End file.
